The Haunted House
by faithhopenlove
Summary: Talk about field trip's gone wild! check out the char. of inazuma 11 and metal fight beyblade in this incredibly scary haunted house this is just a one shot hope you all like it i honestly don't think it's that scary but just in case that's the rating k?


Alex: hey guys! ^^ unfortunately i don't come in this part so... i'll be the narrarator for a while...

Guel: i don't come in here as well so i shall be here with alex

Ashley: sorry guys

Guel: it's okay! ^^

Alex: without further a due we shall start the show entitled-

Guel: the haunted house ^^

Alex: i was gonna say that! (groans)

Guel: you were taking a while so i thought i'd give them the point _

* * *

><p><strong>The Haunted House<strong>

They were at the school doorms when madoka said "hey guys!" then, they all asked "what?"

"we're going to a haunted house tomorrow!"

All of them cheer and shout. Madoka said "well you guys are anyway. I pass"  
>Ginga, kenta, and benkei say "us too". Kyouys boasts "you scardy cats i'm going"<br>Some passed because they were scared others because they had plans.

The next day. Everyone was at the bus talking to each other and acting all casual.

coach lina interrupted them and said "here are the groups and there will be no complaining. You will go one by one when i call on your name is the time that you get up and get in the haunted house. The first group will be camelia, mark (evans mark kruger isn't here yet), and sylvia.

When they got inside they saw a cat it looked like it was waiting for them or something. The cat was at a side view. When it faced them the other half of the cats face was bloody. The girls screamed in horror. They all ran away to the bus breathing heavily at the same time. coach lina said "How was it?" camelia replied "c-c-cat"

"excuse me"

"there was a bloody cat!" mark shouted as if they were all deaf.

"that isn't my problem. The next batch is ulvida, shawn and, xavier"

They were very calm inside unlike the ones that were there saw flashlighs. Naturally of course they took it. Ulvida was the last to get the flashlight but,  
>the boys were right behind her. suddenly at the exact moment that when she grabbed the flashlight something grabbed her leg. She said "hahaha very funny guys. Now let go of my leg. The boys replied "we're not doing anything to you". when she looked behind her she saw a shadow. She screamed in fear because she was sinking. Shawn heroicly shined the light at the shadow causing it to disappear or fade away (which ever you prefer) and ulvida was still panicking in fact she was so caught up that she ran as far as she could away from the her two companions. while she was wondering where the other two have gone. She managed to pass a room. The door was wide open. She saw an old lady. She was quite pale paler than xavier you might say. She was looking down. The old lady asked "are you lost my dear?". Ulvida gulped at the question "how did she notice me" went through her mind. She replied hastily "y-yes a little.<p>

"please come in my darling girl you're quite pretty you know"

"well thank you but i've got to go find my friends"

"please stay with me i ge very lonely here"

"o-okay maybe i could spare a few seconds"

"why are you nervous it's like your looking at a ghost"

"that's because no one's supose to be living here"

At her remark the door suddenly closed and got locked by itself. Ulvida shivered "somethings wrong" she thought. Ulvida said to the old woman "wait! how did you get in here, how come your here, and why are you so pale?". The old woman gave a grin.

"you really wanna know why?"

"y-yes"

"are you sure it could might cause that pretty face of yours"

"i'm not just a girl. Especially the undefensive kind i'm brave enough to face that truth of yours"

"alright since your so curious"

"go on i'm not afraid of you"

"such brave talk well if you really want to know i'm a- oh well let's just put it this way" When the old woman faced ulvida she had no face. Ulvida was shocked at what the old woman showed her. The old woman started to talk again "oh now that you know my little secret i can finaly do what i've been waiting for"

"and what is that"

"my goal was to get a face"

"h-how are you gonna do that?

"well, i'm glad you asked cos' as i told you before your pretty face might get harmed and yet you listened so" suddenly the old woman jumped out of her hair and she tackled ulvida. She pinned her to the floor. Ulvida screamed as if it was the end of the line for her. Shawn and xavier herd her cry for help and scurried all over the house looking high and low for her as fast as they could. Xavier found the room and busted the door down with his kick. The boys were shocked to see an old woman pin down ulvida! I mean ulvida! the girl from genesis! they were dumb founded but ulvida kept screaching and the two eventually got rid of the shock and came after her.  
>Shawn once again shined the laight to the old lady and what was shocking is that the old lady was melting. Xavier helped ulvida up. Shawn offered ulvida his jacket. Ulvida was happy that the boys were there at the time.<p>

When they came back the only thing that popped out of everybody's minds were "what happened to ulvida she's a mess!". Coach lina said "same question". Ulvida smiled let's just say "my little pretty face" got into a bid encounter she said trying to imitate the voice of the old woman. Everyone just stared at her smile . She was a mess but it was okay? everyone just let it slide. Coach lina made a fake cough and said "next is sue and eric". Sue smiled and screamed "yahoo! get to be with my darling! he's such a good protector!". Eric sweatdropped for a secongd there. Sue stood up and said "well what are you waiting for my darling let's go!" she said while grabbing eric by the arm and running towards the haunted house.

They get splitted up when they got there. Sue was looking for eric. At the hallway she saw a young girl crying. She tapped the girl's shoulder and said "are you okay?". when the little girl looked up she didn't have any skin. Sue (at my fictions at least) was afraid of blood , surgery and anything else involved. She screamed and ran away to the main living room where she stayed in a corner and waited for eric. Eric on the other hand was looking for sue he ran into a young lady. He was about to pass her knowing that there isn't going to be any harm. Suddenly when eric took a few steps the young lady transformen or morphed into a monster. When eric saw the figure he made a run for it passing dining rooms, bedrooms, and kitchens. He found himself in the main living room. Sue rised from her previous hidding place and they headed towards the bus.

Everyone looking at them. The terrified looks on their faces couldn't be erased. Coach lina asked the same question and they answered individually sue's reply was "brain, skin and blood" at the same time she curled up into a ball and started to craddle a little. Eric's reply was "monster" at the same time he was frozen solid but, also shivering.

"okay" coach lina said feeling a weird tension at the two. She continued "The next batch is byron, shimmer, and kyouya" "all right the excitement that i've been waiting for!" kyouya said. "yeah right" was shimmers reply. "come on guys get up we'll take the cemetery" byron said knowing that if he didn't say a word they'd start an argument.

They were walking past the cemetery as if it was a mall. While they were walking something grabbed shimmer's leg and more anmd more of them tried to pull her down. She could already feel the soil and heat at her feet. Byron acted quickly and rescued the damsel in distress with ease. Being the modest one byron simply said you're welome and started to think about what just happened. Simething grabbed byron's neck and started to choke him. the grip was tight but he managed to escape. The "zombie" that chocked him turned into nothing but a statue. Kyouya bragged "I can't believe you're afraid of this thing" while poking it. It moved a little and he shouted. Shimmer and byron laughed at his reaction while kyouya felt emberassed and mad at the same time.

When they came back coach lina repeated her question. Shimmer said "best one yet". Byron laughed "nice one kyouya". While kyouya sat there in silence. Coach lina said "next is hurely and tori". They stood up and headed for the house. They went to the backyard house. They were at the bedroom. Tori saw a coffin. She opened it and saw hurley at the same time when tori opened the coffin hurely said "yo". Tori said "i hate you why'd you do that!". Suddenly the real hurley came out of the bathroom door and he asked what are you doing?" and when tori looked at the coffin it was empty. She screached a little. Then she became calm. They went to the pool so hurely could swim and so tori could sit at the poolside and get some fresh air. Tori looked at hurely and noticed something. "hurely!" she shouted

"hurely! dude! over here!" she said while waving her hand

hurely turned his attention to her

"you're swimming in blood!"

hurely looked down and noticed that it was no longer water but blood! something pulled him down. Tori peeked and saw he was at the deeper parts. Of course tori could swim but she was worried that her life was on the line. She shouted "the things i do for you!" and jumped in the water (she isn't wearing any swimsuit) swam down and grabbed hurely before anything could grab her. When they got up they changed their clothes in seperate rooms and got out (of the rooms) once they were done. They saw two of the doors opened by itself and they saw a monster, then the coffinopened up again but this time, a mummy was about to attack them. They went to the other door and ran away. They all came back to the school doorms and they never want to go there ever again _

* * *

><p>Alex: that wasn't half bad<p>

Guel: i agree

Ashley: really? thanks

Alex: yeah!

Guel: Please send some encouraging reviews since this is her first fiction ever.

Ashley: hope you all liked it!


End file.
